sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Zendaya
| birth_place = Oakland, California, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 2009–present | module = | instrument = Vocals | label = }} | associated_acts = | website = }} }} ' Zendaya Maree Stoermer Coleman' ( ; born September 1, 1996) is an American actress and singer. She began her career appearing as a child model and backup dancer, before gaining prominence for her role as Rocky Blue on the Disney Channel sitcom Shake It Up (2010–2013). In 2013, Zendaya was a contestant on the sixteenth season of the competition series Dancing with the Stars. From 2015 to 2018, she produced and starred as K.C. Cooper on the Disney Channel sitcom K.C. Undercover. She made her film breakthrough in 2017, starring as Michelle "MJ" Jones in the Marvel Cinematic Universe superhero film Spider-Man: Homecoming and as Anne Wheeler in the musical drama film The Greatest Showman. She will reprise her role as MJ in Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019). Zendaya began her career in music by recording songs independently and releasing the singles "Swag It Out" and "Watch Me" in 2011, the latter a collaboration with Bella Thorne. She signed with Hollywood Records in 2012 and later released her debut single, "Replay", which reached number 40 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in the United States. Zendaya's self-titled debut studio album (2013) debuted at number 51 on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart. Early life Coleman was born on September 1, 1996, in Oakland, California, the only child of Claire Marie (Stoermer) and Kazembe Ajamu (born Samuel David Coleman). She has five older half-siblings on her father's side. Her father is African-American, with roots in Arkansas, while her mother has German and Scottish ancestry. Zendaya, whose name derives from an African term meaning "to give thanks," grew as a performer in part at the nearby California Shakespeare Theater in Orinda, California where her mother works as the house manager, in addition to training at the theater's student conservatory program. She appeared in numerous stage productions while she was attending Oakland School for the Arts, starring as Little Ti Moune in Once on This Island at the Berkeley Playhouse and the breakout role of the male character Joe in Caroline, or Change at Palo Alto's TheaterWorks. Zendaya spent three years dancing in a dance group called Future Shock Oakland. The group did hip-hop and hula dances when she was eight.name Cover Girl InterviewJuly 8, 2011 She studied at the CalShakes Conservatory Program and at the American Conservatory Theater. Her other stage credits include William Shakespeare's Richard III, Twelfth Night, and As You Like It. Career 2009–2015 Zendaya began her professional career working as a fashion model for Macy's, Mervyns and Old Navy. She was featured in an iCarly toys ad. She also appeared as a back-up dancer in a Sears commercial, featuring Disney actress Selena Gomez. In 2009, she was a featured performer in the Kidz Bop music video for its cover of the song "Hot n Cold", which was released on Kidz Bop 15. She auditioned in November 2009 for the role of CeCe Jones to join the cast of Dance Dance Chicago, later changed to Shake It Up!, but was selected as Rocky Blue instead. For her audition, she performed Michael Jackson's "Leave Me Alone". Shake It Up premiered on November 7, 2010, and it was watched by 6.2 million viewers, becoming Disney Channel's second highest-rated premiere in Disney Channel's 27-year history. In 2011 Zendaya released "Swag It Out", a promotional independent single. The song was composed by Bobby Brackins and produced by Glenn A. Foster. She also starred in the book trailer for "From Bad To Cursed" by Katie Alender. In the same year, she released "Watch Me," featuring Bella Thorne, on June 21. The song peaked at 86 on the Billboard Hot 100. The second season of Shake It Up was announced on March 16, 2011, and premiered on September 18, 2011. On June 5, 2011, Shake It Up had a crossover episode with Good Luck Charlie. Zendaya hosted Make Your Mark: Ultimate Dance Off 2011. Her first movie role was in the 2012 film ''Frenemies'', a Disney Channel Original Movie. On February 29, 2012, "Something to Dance For" was released as promotional single for Live 2 Dance. For the soundtrack, Zendaya also recorded three other songs: "Made In Japan," "Same Heart", and "Fashion In Krytonite", released as promotional single. On September 2, 2012, she signed to Hollywood Records. In October, Zendaya performed at the Teen Music Festival and at the Operation Smile benefit. In 2011 Target stores began selling D-Signed, a line of clothing inspired by the clothes worn by Zendaya and other cast members on the TV series Shake It Up. In 2012 Zendaya became an ambassador for Convoy of Hope. She recorded John Legend's 2013 song "All of Me" with a portion of the proceeds going to the organization. She celebrated her 18th birthday with a campaign to help feed at least 150 hungry children in Haiti, Tanzania and the Philippines through feedONE, and in 2016 she celebrated her 20th birthday with a campaign to raise $50,000 to support Convoy's Women's Empowerment Initiative. In September 2012 Zendaya was featured along with rapper Lil Wayne and NBA player LeBron James in a television commercial for Beats by Dr. Dre Color in which they performed the song "Scream and Shout" by Will.I.Am and Britney Spears for . Zendaya is the face of "X-Out", Madonna's clothing line "Material Girl", CoverGirl, and Chi Hair Care. In February 2013, Zendaya was announced as one of the celebrities who would compete on season 16 of Dancing with the Stars. At age 16, she was the youngest contestant ever to participate on the show, before Willow Shields succeeded her at age 14 on season 20. She was partnered up with professional dancer Valentin Chmerkovskiy. In May, the couple finished as runners-up behind Kellie Pickler and Derek Hough. Her self-titled debut album was released on September 17, 2013. It was preceded by the hit single "Replay", released on July 16, 2013. The song was written by Tiffany Fred and Paul "Phamous" Shelton. In June 2013, Coleman completely filming for the music video. On July 25, the Disney Channel confirmed that Shake It Up will be canceled after the end of the third season. In August 6, 2013, Zendaya released her debut book, Between U and Me: How to Rock Your Tween Years with Style and Confidence. That same month, she was cast as 16-year-old Zoey Stevens, the lead character in the Disney Channel Original Movie Zapped, whose "smart phone begins to somehow control all the boys around her". In November 2013, Zendaya was selected as Elvis Duran's Artist of the Month and was featured on NBC's Today, where she performed live her single "Replay". That same month, she was cast as the lead in a Disney Channel pilot called Super Awesome Katy. It was ordered to series by Disney Channel in May 2014, with the series now under the title K.C. Undercover, and with Zendaya's character now named K.C. Cooper rather than Katy Cooper. In 2017, Zendaya stated that she had a large influence over the renaming of her character and the retitling of the series, also deciding several key elements of the character's personality. K.C. Undercover premiered on Disney Channel on January 18, 2015, and was renewed for a second season in May 2015. In 2014, Zendaya was a guest judge on an episode of Project Runway: Under the Gunn. In the episode, the contestant designers were given the challenge of creating an outfit for Zendaya to wear in an upcoming concert performance. In February 2015, after a joke made by Giuliana Rancic concerning Zendaya, in reference to her hair smelling of "patchouli oil" and "weed" at the 87th Academy Awards, Zendaya promptly took to Instagram to address the remark and point out that many successful people have "locs," a hairstyle that has nothing to do with drugs. Mattel honored Zendaya with her own Barbie, replicating her Oscars look. The following month, musician Timbaland confirmed that he was working with Zendaya on her second album, following her switching record labels from Disney to Republic. "Something New", featuring Chris Brown was released on February 5 via Hollywood Records and Republic Records. The song also marks it as her first official release since signing to Republic Records. In August 2015, Zendaya debuted her shoe collection, Daya, which was her childhood nickname. 2016–present In 2016, Zendaya made her feature film debut as Michelle "MJ" Jones in Spider-Man: Homecoming, which was released in July 2017. The film grossed $117 million in its first weekend, ranking number one at the box office. John DeFore of The Hollywood Reporter praised her as a "scene stealer",DeFore, John (June 29, 2017). "'Spider-Man: Homecoming': Film Review". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved April 29, 2019. while David Ehrlich of IndieWire called her the film's "MVP", despite her brief on-screen time.Ehrlich, David (June 29, 2017). "'Spider-Man: Homecoming' Review: Marvel Has Finally Started To Figure Out The Future Of Superhero Movies". IndieWire. Retrieved April 29, 2019. On November 4, 2016, Zendaya's own clothing line, Daya by Zendaya, went on sale. In August 2017, Zendaya appeared in the music video for Versace on the Floor by Bruno Mars. That December, she was a guest judge in the 15th season finale of Project Runway. In December 2017, Zendaya co-starred in the musical film The Greatest Showman, alongside Hugh Jackman, Zac Efron, Michelle Williams, and Rebecca Ferguson. She portrayed a trapeze artist named Anne Wheeler who falls in love with Efron's character, Phillip Carlyle, during a time when interracial romance was taboo. Although the film received mixed reviews from critics, it was a commercial success and Zendaya's performance, as well as chemistry with Efron, was particularly praised. Critic Owen Gleiberman wrote in Variety that, "Efron and Zendaya have a terrific chemistry — they never stop seeking each other out." In November 2017, Zendaya signed on to star in and produce A White Lie, as Anita Hemmings, a light-skinned, African-American woman who was the descendant of slaves and passed as white so she could attend Vassar during the 1890s. She will also appear alongside Ansel Elgort and Jake Gyllenhaal in the crime thriller Finest Kind and will reprise her role of Michelle in Spider-Man: Far From Home, set to be released on July 2, 2019. Jake Gyllenhaal Eyed for Villain Role in ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ Sequel In June 2018, it was announced that Zendaya is attached to star in the upcoming HBO drama series Euphoria, an adaptation of the Israeli series of the same name. She will play Rue, a lying, drug-addicted 17-year-old girl and the series' narrator. That September Warner Bros. released the animated film Smallfoot, in which Zendaya voiced the yeti Meechee. The following month, Tommy Hilfiger signed Zendaya to be the brand's new global women’s ambassador, which would have her appearing in the mainline campaigns, and designing a Tommy x Zendaya capsule collection. She was ranked one of the best dressed women in 2018 by fashion website Net-a-Porter. In January 2019, Zendaya was cast as Chani in the upcoming Denis Villeneuve adaptation of Dune alongside Timothée Chalamet in the leading role. The following month, she became a Lancôme spokesmodel. Personal life As of 2017, Zendaya lives in a $1.4 million home in Los Angeles, California. She is a vegetarian. Her interests include singing, dancing, and designing clothes. Filmography Discography * Zendaya (2013) Concert tours * Swag It Out Tour (2012–14) Awards and nominations See also * References }} External links * * Category:Zendaya Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:Actresses from Oakland, California Category:African-American female singers Category:African-American actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Child pop musicians Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:American female pop singers Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:21st-century women singers Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Scottish descent